


You're BOO-tiful

by williampcoffee



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Closeted Character, Conflict, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williampcoffee/pseuds/williampcoffee
Summary: Randy Boggs is at his first party on the campus and intends to make a ton of friends, but the only person he ends up hanging out with is the freshman ladykiller. His new pal, however, has a little secret, and Randall intends to find out what it is.
Relationships: Randall Boggs/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. 1 | Party no.1

Randall let out a heavy sigh as he placed a foot on the first step of the stairs. Only three more of the same movement and he's in his first party on campus.

With the tray of cupcakes in hand, he took the next step. He looked over the freshly baked pastries, pleased with how they turned out and spelled "Be my pal". Thank goodness he noticed earlier that one of them was facing the wrong way, otherwise he would embarrass himself in front of everyone he offered.

Third step. He remembered how Mike was back at the dorms, studying. It was a shame he didn't come, really. If nothing else, he could've made Randy more secure with the thought of going in.

He lightly tapped the fourth wooden step with his toes, but didn't put any weight on it. Should he really go in? His stomach turned, his mind racing over which of the worst scenarios is most likely to happen. Like getting 'pied' in the face for example. And with his own cupcakes. Maybe he shouldn't go...

No, no, he could always just turn invisible and escape if things go downhill.

Randy took a deep breath and opened the door to the house. The place was full, completely stuffed with monsters, all of them different and unique in their own way. Music was blasting from a source unknown to the purple reptilian, muffling the conversing teens. Unfortunately for Randall, he wasn't used to this sort of thing and couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

He scurried further in, and started right in hopes of finding a spot that isn't as noisy without many people noticing his presence just yet. With some luck, he managed to find the porch that was more quiet, yet still full of friend material - well, as much as a group of goth girls and future prostitutes are that.

Feeling hopeless at the sight of the options, Randy leaned against the railing, cupcakes still in hand. He either heads over to the dark gals, or the pretty gals, but either one seemed so difficult. How does offer cupcakes without looking like a fool?

Play it cool, just ask it simply, make it natural...

Now he just had to decide which group was the better choice. He happened to be close enough to the popular girl crew that he could listen in on their topic.

"Omigod, did you hear Percy was coming?" one giggled in that overly dramatic excitement one would expect from these girls.

Oh great, that guy again. Randall had never met him, but apparently, this Percy kid was the hottest freshman to ever step foot on this campus. He was popular with the ladies, that's for sure. Any time Randy was near a group he'd hear them go on and on about how handsome he was. He didn't like making judgements quickly, but no guy can be worth that much. Must be a stuck-up prick who only wants to take a woman to bed them leave.

Goth girls it is!

He breathed in with a few mental words of encouragement, then smiled and walked up to the little crew.

"Cupcake?" he asked, when all of a sudden, something hit his hands upward, which caused his own creation to smash into his face. The remaining fell from the sky onto his yes, covering his vision and coincidentally spelled "lame" on his forehead.

Now he wanted to turn invisible, but they'd still see him thanks to all the goo that coveted him now. Hearing the hoe group squeal didn't make anything better. Now he can't see, can't wash this off, and is majorly annoyed.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" somebody asked him, and he felt on of the pastries being taken off his face. Without giving him time to answer, the stranger held him close and began leading him away from all the ruckus in the house. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Randall only listened for he couldn't tell by other methods where they were, and judging by the peaceful serenity of the sounds after a while, he could tell it was safe to speak now, away from the others.

"Thank you for helping me."

"It's nothing." the stranger chuckled with a deep vibration in his voice. The purple monster's heart skipped a beat at the sound, although he didn't show it with movement.

"Sorry for ruining your fun with something stupid like this..." Randy sighed.

"Ruin? Why, I beg to differ. I'm actually happy I got an escape card." he laughed again.

"Escape card? But if you didn't what to come, why did you?"

"Because next day I would have to tell around a thousand times to every individual who asked why I didn't."

"They'd miss you that much? And that many people?"

"Oh, surely. Believe me, if nobody sees me enter a party, everyone will see me the day afterwards to make sure I'm still alive."

"Dang, you must be very popular."

"Oh, believe me, it's a nightmare you can't wake from."

Randall stood quiet and thinking once he heard a door open. They walked a few steps, then another opened. Randall felt the stranger let go of him and close the door firmly shut. Water began to run as more dough was taken off his face. His hands were lead to the water so he could wash the rest off himself.

Once done, he looked to his right, squinting like he usually did. There, smiling with a curious hint to his gaze, was a guy only a few inches taller than Randall. He was like an anthropomorphic black dog with dirty fur, but with antlers sticking out of its head, the ears below tilted sideways. His eyes were yellow and had a soft firm glow to them, much like a cat's eyes sometimes glow. The smile he had had an oddly inviting quality to it.

Randall found himself looking wide-eyed and speechless at the guy. Once realizing this, some of his scales were definitely turning red. He just wished he could keep examining from afar, with his glasses so he could see more.

"You okay?" asked the monster, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Y-Yeah..." the reptilian stuttered. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome, sir...?"

"Randy, Randy Boggs." he extended his hand with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percival Raurez." the other accepted. "But please, just call me Percy."

"Oh..." Randall trailed off at the thought of having prejudiced this guy. "Now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your popularity." Did you just say 'Now I understand your popularity'? Stupid Randy! Stupid! "I mean, now I understand why you said you were popular. It's because you are!" What did I just say!

"I guess so." Percy snorted. "You heard about me from the girls, didn't you?"

"Pretty much every group I walked by, yes. It's kind of..."

"Annoying."

"Well uh... A bit."

"No, completely, actually. I've been pondering about using shape shifting to my advantage, but nobody else on this bloody campus can be a coyote or deer or anything."

"Shape shifting? That's so cool!"

"Thank you! So is your color changing ability."

Randall was taken aback, assuming Percy hadn't seen him blush. He looked at his tail that had a red tint slowly inching towards his head. He stopped it as quickly as he could, then looked back with a nervous laugh and muttered a simple thank you.

"Did I see correctly that you spelled 'Be my pal' outta cupcakes?"

"Heh, yeah..."

"I accept the offer." the dark monster smirked as he took a pastry in hand, the one that used to have the letter P on it. "Although I can't promise I'll go back to the party with you, but we could hang tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We can hang today! I won't go back there without at least turning invisible."

"Then chess at mine?"

"Deal!"


	2. 2 | The pal of the hot guy

Randy and Percy ended up playing chess for hours, then Randall went back to his room to find his roommate, a tiny cyclops named Mike, still studying. He didn't really get any questions, nor did he ask, he just went to sleep immediately.

The next morning he found it difficult to get out of bed, Mike had to pull him up and out of the room to get him going.

"Dude, how much did you drink last night?" his tiny green friend questioned.

"None." Randy shrugged.

"Then why are you so tired? Are you sure it's not a hangover?"

"Yeah, I played chess with Percy, that's all I did."

"Who's Percy?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear about him."

"I really didn't, who is he?"

"The hottest freshman ever? Do you never hear girls talking?"

"You pay attention to that?"

"Not on purpose I don't."

"Whatever, he's a cool kid, right?"

"Damn right he is."

"Then your goal's achieved." Mike laughed as he gave the purple monster beside him a high five.

The two made their way to sit in the lecture hall next to each other. Randall looked around, seeing a small girl team sitting at the very edge of the room, speaking amongst themselves. Had he not remembered clearly how the ladies looked the day before, he would've mistaken them for these ones.

All of a sudden, they all snapped their gazes to the door and let out squeals, sighs, moans... And all at the sight of someone whose shadow had antlers. Randy also looked up, seeing Percy look around the room, then his eyes stopped on him. The canine smirked, eyes half-lidded, then raised a hand and did the 'come here' motion with one finger.

"Uh..." Randall looked at the reading Mike. "Hey, do you mind if I...?"

Michael looked up to where his roommate was pointing and just smiled and nodded. Randy smiled back while he ran back up the stairs on all eight feet.

"Hey, morning!" he greeted.

"What's up? Slept well? You look a bit tired." the other's yellow eyes showed concern.

"Usually don't stay up this late." Randall chuckled. "You never told me you were on Scaring 101."

"Oh man, I wish I weren't..."

"What? How come?"

Professor Knight entered the room with a loud welcome, Randy and Percy sat, whispering still to each other while looking forward.

"Scaring is family tradition..."

"Really? And you don't want to keep it alive?"

"Fuck no. I like the idea of engineering more."

"Why didn't you go to that school then?"

"My parents. They are very accepting, don't get me wrong, but they refused to let me go to engineering class no matter how much I pleaded."

"How long had this tradition been alive?"

"Around six hundred years."

"Holy-" Randall looked around to make sure he didn't say that too loudly. "How is it still going?"

"My family is recognized among these humans who call themselves Navajo. My ancestors went to scare them for a while until they made a native name for us. They call us skinwalkers. Some of my early ancestors decided to settle in the forest and scare any passers by for fun. Or to eat them if they didn't find food."

Randy lifted a hand to feel for his throat and gulped. He saw the light chuckle erupt from his new friend.

"Some of us still go live there. I guess it's going still because of how many of us there are."

"That many people in a family? How many exactly?"

"I never bothered to count but I've met at least a hundred relatives. Only close with like five."

"And the rest want to scare?"

"Most do. And if we don't, well, we'll need to get used to it."

"Boggs! Raurez!" the professor called. "Leave the flirting for later."

The class giggled, Randy began turning red again. As he looked up at Percy he saw a subtle grin, and although it was vague he swore he saw a blush too.

They spent the rest of the class not speaking a single word, and when they were let loose, Randy got up lazily, like he had all the time in the world. Percy, however, did not share this method, and instead grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out of the classroom in a hurry. They didn't stop there, but rather speed-walked to the dorms.

"What was that all about?"

"The fangirls. They come over immediately after class, so I have to escape ASAP." the monster panted. "Sorry for dragging you along, it's just better with company."

"Of course." Randy smiled sweetly. "Heck, let's hide in my room, nobody would suspect that."

"I'll gladly take you up on that."

Randy made his way towards his room, fiddling with the keys while Percy thought of the way to ask about Randall's personal life.

"And what about you? Do you enjoy scaring?"

"Yeah, very much so! It's been my dream for a long time, and I'm glad I finally made it."

"Good for you man. I wish I could say the same. But I'm glad I finally have a mate to make lectures better."

"I wish I could help in some way, but I'm not sure it's possible. Regardless, if I can do anything for you, just say the word."

"You being a good sport is all I need you to do."

Randall stopped at a door, put the key in the hole and twisted, and sesame was open. He scurried in, picking things off the ground throwing them aside and putting them to their place.

"Sorry about the mess. I forgot to expect a rescue mission to this room."

"Don't you worry about the room a bit. I was never one to mind." Percy laughed, nonchalantly throwing himself on the bed. "And what of your family?"

"They're really cool folks, my mom and dad were always completely accepting of me, supported me with all hobbies that came and went, only thing that ever had a problem with was my sister."

"Of course, she is your sibling after all." the skinwalker laughed. "That's a natural occurrence."

"Sure is. Even though she's years older than me. Oh, and guess what! She just had a baby!"

"No way! You're an uncle!?"

"Yeah, I'm really proud to be one. Kid's name is Rex, and he's pretty dang cute. He looks a bit like yours truly."

"Then I know he is really cute."

Percival was taken aback by his own statement. Talk about flirting. And Randy was changing color again, his face slightly hidden behind his hand that was used to disguise the childish giggling erupting from him.

"Aren't you also an uncle?" the reptilian asked. "I mean, I'd assume that between a hundred relatives at least one of them would be your nephew."

"Nieces I do have a few. Nephew coming later this year I believe."

"Don't expect me to ever learn all the names of your relatives if I ever meet them."

"I don't know them myself!"

The pair laughed with pure joy, that was until they heard some commotion outside.

They looked at each other for a moment of confirmation, then creaked the window open to get a better look - and listen.

In front of the dorm was three groups of girls, shortly described, the goths, the sporties and the bitches. The latter were growling at each other, while the goths were trying to calm them down.

"Can it, stupid! We were here first, so we'll be the one to ask him." said a bitch.

"Like he'd actually hang out with dumb girls like you! Look at yourself! You're practically asking to be called a hoe!" a sporty shot back.

"Calm your asses, you're both pretty!" a goth shouted over their arguing. "It doesn't matter anyway! He's gone along with his pal, whoever he might be."

"Like he's worth being with... Guy's probably a nerd. I think I've seen him with glasses that look like the one from that lame book character."

"So those are your glasses?" Percy whispered, glancing at the night stand.

"Come on, guys, we can settle this later..." a goth growled. "In our own way."

With that, the girls all turned to go probably find a plan b to get laid with. Percy slumped down next to the window sill with a sort of terrified look on his face.

"Dude, I think my life is in danger."

"Don't you worry, these girls are too obsessed with you to hurt you. What's the worst the can do?" Probably rape, do be honest. "Besides, I'll protect you." Randy winked.

"Okay, worse, I think your life's in danger." Percy showed a half-grin.

"And you'll apparently also protect me." Randy laughed wholeheartedly.


	3. 3 | Really in danger?

Randall developed a habit of spending one evening with Mike, one with Percy, and the cycle would repeat. The only times he was alone were when he stood at their room while Mike attended to some business or during bathroom break.

After a while, his two friends met and sometimes they'd hang out in a group of three, which caused nearby girls to slowly walk away. He guessed this was because they didn't want to flirt in front of two 'nerds' like them.

Percy also started bringing him to parties he normally wouldn't be able to attend, and thus, he managed to get friendly with some of the tougher guys on campus. Turns out one of them, James P. Sullivan used to be Percy's roommate while still upholding his rivalry with Mike.

Doing all this socializing would normally have physically destroyed him by the end of the week doubled with all the studying he had to do, but thankfully, his reviewing sessions with Mike also helped him remember pretty much everything the little green cyclops had learned.

Only thing bothering him was how rumors would come and go as the weeks passed by. One day, somebody would say Percy got a girlfriend, but get debunked the next day, and a week later, he had a new girlfriend. That's why they called him nicknames ranging from 'forever bachelor' to 'playboy'. All theories were the same, however - that Percival Raurez was never going to stay with one girl because he'd just pick up another two months into the relationship.

How these theories emerged, Randy didn't know, as the way he knew the skinwalker, he wasn't even dating. Whenever he was asked about the subject, he'd avoid, change the subject, almost as if he was stalling for something.

There was only one girl he saw him with, Susanna. She was a rather adorable young lady, human-shaped, but covered in beautiful colorful feathers from top to bottom. Her face was that of an owl's, but her tail feathers were shaped like a fox tail. She was sassy around friends, but timid around strangers, a combination Randy assumed Percy would like.

It was late at night one day, Randy had finished studying for good, but he hadn't made plans with anyone to meet up, so he decided to spend the evening by himself, and for once, take in the beautiful nature surrounding him every day.

He sat by a tree near the lake with little to know care in the world. He looked at the sky, looked in the buildings, mentally punching himself for never bothering to do this before. With his glasses on, it seemed even more beautiful than ever.

All was interrupted when a humongous group of teen girls approached him.

"Listen up, Andy!" one spat.

"Actually, it's Randy."

"Can it, fool!" Oh great, it's the girls from a while ago.

"Okay, that's one way to greet." Randall taunted. "What?"

"Look, you obviously got on his good side in less than a day, so, what's the secret?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe not spending all my time with him telling him how handsome he is and how much I'd love him inside me."

"How dare-!" sports chick started, but Randall was on a roll and wouldn't stop for all the world.

"Unlike you girls, I hang out with Percy because of his personality. And don't even try to pretend like you don't just want to fuck. You don't even try to get close first, and immediately expect affection, or at least a one night stand. The way I know him, you'll never succeed."

"Like you know anything about him. He's a playboy!" a goth frowned.

"He's as much a playboy as I'm a twenty foot plant monster. I've known him for months, you've just been fangirling whenever he entered the room."

"So what? He can still like us. Just give us the secret."

"I already said everything you need to know, but don't expect him to take it easy around you, he's had enough of your bullshit."

"I'll show you what's bullshit!" a whore pulled him up. Without know what was happening, Randall was suddenly on the ground, then off again. They were pushing him around, toying with him. One of them took his glasses and threw it into the river.

All of a sudden, he squints to make out a shadow of wings looming over them. In a flash, the girls were gone, and as Randy turned, he saw his savior: Susanna. He tilted his head while attempting to make his words express gratitude.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry about your glasses though, I don't know if we'll be able to find it." the owl monster said shyly.

"It's fine, I'm almost used to it by now."

"RANDY! SUKI!" they heard from behind them. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to her, it's all good." Randall smiled, pointing at the girl. "How much of that did you see?"

"Some. Enough to get the water monsters to fish out your glasses for you." Percy smiled as he put the half-wet glasses in place. He took a step back to really take in what had changed. "They make you look even cuter." he blurted out without thinking twice.

Randy needn't have looked down to know the color he was changing to. He saw his friend better than ever too. It was no wonder the gals were all over him.

Percy looked at the girl beside him and proceeded to jump and hug her without hesitation.

"Thanks Su." he said, then turned back to the reptilian. "Sorry for not being here when you needed me. Dang it, and I knew this would happen once. I should've been more careful about having either of us alone."

"It's okay, mate. Just make sure you give no second chances to these girls, they aren't worth it."

"Right."

Silence followed, Percy glanced at Susanna and the two seemed to engage in very meaningful conversation with eyes only. Assuming he was third-wheeling, Randy thanked them once again and hurried back to his dorm room.

"Hey Randy!" Mike greeted, not taking his eyes off his book. Having not heard the reply, he ended up checking on his roommate anyway. "Why the long face, pal?"

"Long face? I have that?"

"Well, kinda. You look down. Or maybe that's a thinking face?"

"Oh, it must just be the thought that I interrupted Percy and Suzy so badly."

"Interrupted? Why? What happened?"

"I was attacked by some of his fangirls and they had to come rescue me. It got really awkward after a while, so I left not to bother."

"Why do you think you bothered? Think they're dating?"

"They do hang out a lot, and they hug for greetings more often than not. I can't know for sure, but I think they are."

"Huh, I never would've guessed those two would."

"Yeah, 'cause you don't pay attention to that type of thing." the purple monster laughed. Mike smiled, then turned back to his work again.


	4. 4 | Feeling passionate

In the middle of the deep dark night, the air in the room was stiff, all used up and in need of recycling. There was, however, no way the window would open at that moment, not with the noises coming from inside.

The noise repeated over and over. It was wet, but also extremely dry. It was the most private kind of noise to ever erupt in that room.

Between the bed sheets was Percival, outside as cold as ice, but burning up inside. His fur was soaked in sweat, it was as if he had a nasty little fever climbing up, but nothing he did could completely stop the aching inside.

He knew full well the only thing that could relieve him was the person he muttered the name of over and over again. He got it bad, but that one person could make it good.

"Randy..." he moaned again. He had lost count of how long he'd been jacking off, but even if this would be going all night, he didn't care. It felt too good to stop, yet still not enough to keep going for much longer.

His right hand began wandering downwards, but from behind as opposed to his left. As he began massaging the hole nothing had entered before, he heard the doorknob turning. In a panic, he threw the covers over himself, pretending as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Perce! Just came by to collect some things." in came his past roommate, a huge blue furball with pink spots called Sulley. He didn't look at Percy at first, but when he did, his expression changed. "Did I interrupt you? What were you doing?"

"I was sleeping." came the urgent reply.

"Then why is your face all red and sweaty?" Sulley smirked.

"I woke up from a nightmare."

"Yeah sure. So tell me, who's the lucky girl?"

"What!?"

"It's obvious what you were doing, so spill!"

"None of your business!"

"At least tell me she knows you like her."

"Nope. Has no clue... At least I hope so..."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Might never. I'm too chickenshit to do anything about it. Not really a fear of rejection, but..."

"So talk to her already! There's no way she'd reject you, you're considered the cutest guy on campus."

"Jimmy, please..."

"It can't be that hard!"

"Confessing isn't, but my dick is, so could you do me a favor and collect whatever you came for so I can have my way with myself?"

***

The day went by rather quickly with all the studying Randy did with Mike. He missed Percy, hadn't seen him all day, not even at the football match. He was beginning to get worried, but just when they all retired to their rooms, he squinted in the direction of this huge tree. Under it stood Percival, with Susanna again. It seemed as though he was telling her some worries he had. Why had he never told Randall?

'Whatever, probably couple business...' thought Randy with a heavy sigh. He never really admitted to himself how attached he'd become to his mate, even after thinking about him all day, going to sleep, in his dreams, all the time.

With his head hanging low, he went to his room and sat on his bed while Michael ranted on about something. Randy pretended he was paying attention, but his mind was racing about things completely unrelated.

With Mike still ranting, he fell asleep out of nowhere, leaving the little green monster confused when no agreeing sound came from him.

When he woke up again, Randall didn't see his roommate anywhere. It was the middle of the night, why would he even go out the room? Did he have the runs or something?

"Randy!" he heard Mike's voice. He was calling from under their window. So it wasn't a bathroom break... But he's calling from outside?

The reptilian monster looked out the window and observed the surroundings there was still no sign of Mike anywhere.

"Randy!" he called again, this time, from farther away. The way he said his name was weird, it was too similar to the first time he did it. There was also a sort of static quality to it, as if it was an old recording.

"Mike?" Randall called back. Sure enough, he called again. Randy decided to go out there and see what was going on. He put a hand on the outside wall, and climbed down it in a second.

He looked around, squinting, instantly regretting not having brought his glasses. But even in this darkness it was obvious Mike wasn't there. According to the last time he heard the call, it was within eyeshot, but then why didn't he see him?

"Randy!"

Seeing as Mike somehow got behind the building in the matter of seconds, but still needed his friend, the reptilian followed out into the open field. There was but one tree there, under which was the dark moonlit figure of Percy. He was lying face up, hands supporting his head as a pillow. Now Randall was beyond confused. He approached the canine with deliberate steps.

"H-Hey, Percy." he said, unsure.

"Good evening." the other greeted.

"Didn't you happen upon Mike anywhere?"

"He was just on a bathroom break, don't worry."

"But I heard him out here."

"Nah, you heard what sounded like him out here. Did I never tell you we can copy voices?"

"What? But if you wanted to get me, why not just use your own voice."

"Because it's fun watching people think they know who they're following." Percy laughed. "Good scaring tactic, wouldn't you say?"

"Very much so." Randy scoffed, with slight confusion still infused into his voice. He moved and settled next to his pal to ask for a reason. "So, what did you want to say?"

"It's... It's something personal. I wouldn't feel safe telling it during the day, and even now it's risky, but..." the skinwalker sighed heavily. "Fuck it... I'm gay."

Randall thought at that moment his heart would likely explode into a million tiny pieces. Of course, he'd never take his chance for granted, but this was a miracle to say the least. The playboy, the forever bachelor, the lady's man of the campus actually had no interest in women at all?

"But wait... I thought you were dating Susanna?"

"Randy, ew!" Percival shot up from his lying position. "She's my sister!"

"Oh... But you look nothing alike."

"Of course not, we're skinwalkers, pretty much everyone looks different from one another. We just have the same abilities and stuff."

The two stared up at the moon, a comfortable silence overtaking them. It was not difficult to miss, however, that Percy still had things on his mind, things he wanted to say.

"But that's not the only thing I wanted to say... I have... A crush on someone..."

"Oh... Yeah?" Randy's smile turned upside down, but kept trying to keep his cool on the outside. "Who is it?"

"Well... He's this really cute reptile guy who starts changing color whenever I compliment him. Boggs is his last name." Percy explained to the shocked Randall with a smirk. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you go out with me?"


	5. 5 | Kicked out

The test midyear came like the flood, Randy was studying more and more with Mike as the days went by. Although he never confessed to where he was going, he excused himself at times. Sometimes it was after class, sometimes after lunch, and sometimes during the night.

Campus didn't know yet, but the reptilian had been sneaking out to be with Percival. It had been a while, but Susanna was the only one who know about the two's relationship. Although Randall did go over at night, they never got intimate, they would always just cuddle until they fell asleep and had to be awoken by Percy's annoying alarm clock.

Would people find out, it's untold what could happen. They both made up scenarios of how the playboy's fangirls would react. They usually came up with plausible outcomes, like throwing an everlasting tantrum or actually being cool with it because of a possible liking for yaoi. Then there were the completely fictional ones that could fit a movie, like how they would tear down the whole school with their minds and then suddenly Godzilla would appear and throw them into next year.

During this time, Percy smoothed a few things over and made Randy get to know the ever popular Roar Omega Roar with the help of one of their members and his former roommate, Sulley. They welcomed him with little to no suspicion, and started to get a liking to him early on. Although the only reason Percy did this was because he knew how much it meant for his boyfriend. If it weren't for him, he would've stayed far away from the crew. Never liked them very much, they were way too full of themselves.

Of course, since Mike started making studying top priority even more, most of their time was spent outside under a tree or by the river. They mostly learned the answers by listening to the little green cyclops repeat them over and over again.

It was suddenly the day of the exam, and no matter how much Percy knew, he wanted to purposefully fail it. He was in his room, looking at the book, pretending to read everything one last time. In reality, the only thing he could think about was what his family and what Randy would think if he did so just to go to engineering instead.

"Brother, what are you doing?" asked the owner of the shadow cast by huge wings from the windowsill.

"Studying." Percy replied dryly, almost emotionless.

"The same page for half an hour? You either aren't paying enough attention or don't know anything."

"Come on, Suki, I studied enough."

The other skinwalker sighed, analyzing her brother's face over and over again, contemplating what to say or how to put it.

"I can tell something's on your mind." she finally declared, jumping into the room to give Percy's back a little pat. "Not a problem with Randy, is it?"

"No, of course not!" Percy shot upward, standing stiff in front of Susanna. His breath hitched at the thought of her finding out the reason behind his restlessness. He knew the girl had her ways of making him spill, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Exam's gonna start shortly. Gotta go."

He exited the room, dashing down the hallway as fast as he could. He didn't know whether he wanted to meet up with Randall or not, whether he'd go through with failing or not. All he knew was that he would most definitely improvise.

He booked it across campus and to the lecture hall, his heart pounding Morse code into his ears. There, going up the stairs was Randy, smiling as Mike next to him answered yet another question correctly. Percy stopped midway. Suddenly he wasn't even sure if he should go. Maybe it would be better to just pretend to be sick or escape the place completely. But wouldn't that get him disowned?

"Omigod, look, it's him!" he heard from behind him. Without a second thought, he started speed-walking into the building. Anything to avoid these bitches.

Upon entering, he looked over a sea of nervous students, the purple reptile included. Goodness, how he wished he knew what to do.

"Mr. Raurez." a monotonous female voice called next to him, making him jump. Dean Hardscrabble was right by him, a stern look on her face. "Just in time. I expect much from you. Don't disappoint me."

With that, she flew away, as if the only reason she even came was to make him decide to pass. Whether or not that was her intent, she succeeded. The skinwalker frowned as he began walking down the stairs. That was when he noticed Hardscrabble already at the window, watching as the first student started the scaring simulator.

Between his thoughts, Percy suddenly noticed faint roaring coming from somewhere lower in the classroom. Mike and Sulley, two monsters he considered his pals were fighting, trying to frighten each other. He saw Randall look up at Hardscrabble in a sudden panic. All of a sudden, Sulley stumbled backwards into the scream canister the dean had set a record with. The machine fell, but not a second later, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from it and it flew across the room, then landed on the floor, completely destroyed. Percy watched as Hardscrabble descended next to the two monsters, and as Randall disappeared before things got ugly. He, however, did not see it go down, as before anything could happen, he felt something invisible grab his hand and pull him aside.

The sound from the hall faded, in front of him was Randy, visibly quite shaken.

"They're so going to kick them out for this..." he said with no greeting. "I was worried you wouldn't show up too. Thank goodness you're here."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world." the black furry monster hugged his mate with a smile. They both knew he was lying, but at least at the moment it comforted Randall, which was all that mattered for Percy.


	6. 6 | Keep that closet closed!

Mike and Sulley ended up getting kicked out of Professor Knight's class, but both Randy and Percy passed with flying colors. The skinwalker never said his doubts aloud, but he still felt out of place from the class.

Classes ended after the exam but most students weren't going home to their families for the holidays yet. Randy wanted to, but wasn't to go home for a few more days. Since he passed so well, the Roar Omega Roar fraternity accepted him as a member and he was moving out of the room shared with Mike into the ROR base.

Percy contemplated on inviting Randy for some adult-style fun, but since Sulley was now back as his roommate, that plan was scratched. He also would've offered to do it at Randy's, but that was risky knowing the members of ROR. They could come searching for Randall at any moment, and for them to find him having the time of his life with the school's ladykiller, it probably would've made the news.

One night, when the skinwalker was sure everyone was asleep, he climbed his way to Randy's room. He entered without a warning and found the reptilian sitting on his bed, reading a parchment with a big grin on his face.

"Psst!"

The sound he made caused Randy to jump. As he looked at him, his eyes widened, but a gentle smile settled on his face.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" he questioned, patting the bed next to him invitingly.

"Just checking on my favorite boi." the other sat, giving Randall a quick peck on the lips. "Watcha readin'?"

"Oh, I got a letter from home." Randy offered the paper to his mate, who read it as quickly as possible.

Dear Randy,

We are very excited to see you again! We miss you very much. Be sure to have all your stories read, we got some catching up to do! And if you can, bring your friend, we'd love to meet him!

Love,  
Mom

"Woah, hold up." Percy chuckled with an eyebrow raised. "'Your friend'? Did you tell them about me?"

"Well, I didn't mention our exact relationship status... I just let them know that you're the best man I ever knew."

"Aww you..." the black monster nudged Randy playfully.

"So, I have to be leaving the day after tomorrow, early in the morning. Can you come with?"

"Probably. I'll have to ask Suki to make sure, but they'll have enough people in the house as it is."

"I assume so." Randy laughed with a delighted grin.

***

After two sleepless nights of talking about everything and nothing at the same time, as well as a green light from Susanna, the boys were ready to leave for Randy's hometown. The reptilian knew that had he not been instructed to have Percy with him, he would've died of boredom on the way home.

It took long hours, all of which were spent well, but they made it to a small town in the heart of nowhere. Percy was immediately amazed. Growing up in the city, he barely ever experienced a neighborhood like this. It was really welcoming, warm, cute even.

They walked a few blocks down from the station and eventually found a rather big house, all windows covered in Christmas lights, front yard guarded by three alert snowmen. The two went up a small set of stairs and rang the doorbell.

Randall's face was but jolly as he saw the door opening.

"BROTHER!" came a yellow flash of lightning to hug Randy. Percy stared and just blinked, surprise setting onto his face as he remembered the reptilian's mention of his sister.

"Hey sis, nice to see you too!" replied the purple monster who looked exactly like a small complementary version of his sibling. "How's Rexy?"

"Oh, very well. He's been talking about 'Uncle Randy' ever since he heard you'd be returning." 

"He's almost more excited about you than about Christmas." came a tall red man, who was very similar to the siblings, but had less legs by two and three tails. He put his arm around Randy's sister with a big smile on his face. The two finally looked over at Percy, who'd been quietly observing this entire time.

"You're that Percy kid, right?" the young woman questioned, quickly looking over him, then extending an arm. "I'm Amanda, Randy's sister."

"And I'm Andrew, her husband." greeted the other. Before the skinwalker could even take a breath to respond-

"UNCLE RANDY!" a small orange boy ran to hug his uncle by the legs.

"Hey squirt! Glad to see you too!" Randy give his head a few pats. Little Rex then looked at the other newcomer. He approached, his tiny head cocked to the side.

"I'm Rex!"

"Hi, Rex. I'm Percy." he smiled showing the little boy a firm handshake.

"Come on, let's play!" he started pulling the two young adults along, but that was when his mother spoke with a look that could be either a smile or a frown.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping, young man?"

"Uh..." Rex looked up with mischief and apology mixed on his face.

"Alright, go back, you can play when you woke up, alright?"

"Okay..." the kid sighed, running back into the house on all eight legs.

Suddenly, an older woman's voice came from inside, getting closer by the second. Were this not Randall's house, Percy would've thought they were being attacked. Upon reaching the door, the woman reached outside to quickly grab two of Randy's hands and pull him inside, as if he had the weight of half a feather.

"You don't wanna miss this." Amanda winked at Percy, beckoning him inside. What he saw when entering was a white version of his boyfriend, hugging and kissing said boyfriend, examining him and offering him cookies immediately. Percy always thought this type of mother only existed in movies, but apparently not. The evidence was right there. Her rambling was cut short when she noticed the black furry figure in the room.

"Oh! You managed to bring him! Hello dear, I'm Randy's mother." she beamed, going in to give a somewhat similar welcome to him too.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Boggs." the boy smiled timidly. "Then you know who I am, I reckon. But regardless, I'm Percival Raurez."

"From the Raurez family?" appeared Mr. Boggs, with much unexpected pink scales. "Your family is rumored to be the best and the deadliest scarers, but some say you're going extinct. You'll become a great scarer for sure, and so will your kids. Make sure you keep the bloodline going."

That was when the closeted couple began to sweat. They looked at each other, both expecting some form of help from the other, but neither of them had anything. Finally, as if sensing the tension, Amanda broke the silence.

"Get unpacked, you two. Randy's room is tidy as can be. We'll bring another mattress soon. And be quiet, Rex is sleeping. Or at least he should be."

They obliged as quickly as they went to recess. They grabbed their suitcases and dragged them up the creaking stairs. Normally it would've taken long, but under these circumstances, it was instant, mere seconds needed for both them and their belongings to be in the room.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping kid, Randy's door remained open, they didn't even turn the lights on, just to make sure it was no bother.

"Sorry about that..." Randy whispered, sitting on his old, worn down bed next to Percy. "I would've told them, but I wasn't sure whether you'd be okay with that or not, so I decided to keep it secret for now. But this also means they think you're the straightest guy on the planet."

"It's fine." the other chuckled in a low voice. "And thanks for keeping it secret. I'm more afraid of my family finding out. They wouldn't judge me but they'd be sad if I... well, didn't continue the bloodline."

"It's nothing. They shouldn't find out as long as we keep a low profile."

"Right. But we can go wild in here, right?" the skinwalker grinned rather suggestively.

"Not can. Must." Randall gave a smirk back, his lips smashing onto Percival's. Before they could even go into the full on makeout session, Percy leaned back on the bed, his hand starting its way up Randy's back. If there wasn't going to be a Christmas dinner in just a few minutes, Percy thought, they would've made love then and there. But the dinner wasn't what ended up stopping them.

"Randy kiss Percy!"

They snapped their heads towards the tiny voice of the tiny Rex, who was visibly filled with excitement due to catching them red-handed. There was no stopping him now. He ran down the stairs, happily repeating the sentence in a shout. The two got up and ran after him, but it was no use. By the time they arrived at the scene, the entire family was looking at them with their eyes wide.


End file.
